Crystal Tokyo Council Laws
The Crystal Tokyo Council has created laws in which govern all of the Planetary Kingdoms within the solar system. It wasn't until three years ago that the Britannia Kingdom officially agreed to allow these rules to apply to their kingdom and its people. They're formed to make sure that the lives of Sailor Senshi and others run as they should. They're not to be broken or loopholed unless it pretains to a destiny that involves someones death in which case the person destined to die has to be the one to change their own fate. No one else can do it for them. Council Members Council Heads *Setsuna Meiou - Head of Council *Kayla Tsukino - Co-Head of Council *Minako Aino - Co-Head of Council Council Staff *Open Position - Guardian of the Chalice of Powers *Nina Einstein - Provides Psychological Testing for new Sailor Senshi Council Laws *No council member has the right to discriminate against Sailor Senshi or other council members on the grounds of race, religion, sex, and/or disability. *At least one council member must be in charge of the ‘Chalice of Powers’, that holds the powers of every Senshi destined to have them. *The council has the right to test Sailor Senshi in order to determine their skill level and assess confidence to see if one is stable enough to handing having powers. Therefore all Sailor Senshi are allow to address the council to decide if they wish to keep their powers but only when first receiving them and not after having decided to keep them. Should a Senshi upon first receiving their powers decide on taking the path of a Sailor Senshi, they will be monitored as well as trained to use them, if one refuses to complice with this, the powers will be placed within the ‘Chalice of Powers’ or given to another destined to have them. *No member from the council is in charge of choosing a Sailor Senshi’s path or destiny. Only the person themselves can choose their own path, be it a bad one or not. The council is not allowed to intervene unless absolutely necessary. And any action taken should only be in the form of guidance. They aren’t allowed to physically doing anything. And the reasons can’t be because something in a Senshi’s life is not to the council’s approval. *When a Sailor Senshi gains powers, they’re not allowed to use them for selfish purposes. If a Senshi has a power that is forbidden, they can only use it in a selfless act and they have exhausted all other alternatives. The forbidden power can also be used in training sessions to perfect it if it is considered too unstable to use at time when it is needed. If neither of these options are presented at the time the forbidden power is used then there will be punishment depending on the situation. *All Sailor Senshi lose their powers once they reach the age of thirty years old. There is no exceptions to this law because it is due to the fact that there will always be new destined people that are deserving of the powers current Sailor Senshi may have. And not everyone wants to spend the rest of their lives fighting. Once a Sailor Senshi loses their powers, they return to the Chalice of Powers to where they await to be given to the next chosen ones. Former Sailor Senshi are allowed to offer guidance and support for new Sailor Senshi that have taken over their roles. No Senshi is permitted to ask for their powers back once they return to the Chalice of Powers. It has never be done nor will it ever be done. However, those powers are lost, all are allowed a parting as a token for having served as a faithful and true protector of the world. Former Senshi will still be permitted to travel between Earth and Crystal Tokyo as well as other Planetary Kingdoms. However, there is the option of cutting all ties once powers are lost. This requires memories of everything involving the Sailor Senshi, ones past as one and knowledge of those who currently have Senshi abilities to be removed for the sole purpose of living an entirely normal life. However, this option is never given out by the council to former Senshi as it is a belief to it being selfish. It is only at the former Senshi's personal request that such a thing will be done. *If a Sailor Senshi dies in a Senshi related battle, their powers will be collected by the holder of the ‘Chalice of Powers’ and until someone comes along that is able to make use out of them. However if a Sailor Senshi dies a mortal related death, their powers are not collected, they’re not reborn, and they die and their powers die with them. *If you’re part of the council, it is a privilege not a right. If you’re out of line or do something to abuse your position, you will be removed and punished accordingly. *An official with the power of the future doesn’t have the right to change a Senshi’s future as they see fit. If, they have the said power, they’re not allowed to say anything but if they do, they’re not accountable for the person’s actions as to how they take the information given to them. Also See *Crystal Tokyo Council *Bloodlines *Planetary Kingdoms